<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Law of Attraction by namyu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962204">Law of Attraction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/namyu/pseuds/namyu'>namyu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Bickering, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Romance, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, There will be side ships, dance major minhyuk, i havent decide, i think its slow burn, idk what im doing, joohyuk is bestfriends ofc, physic major changkyun, side jooheon x jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:02:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/namyu/pseuds/namyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a dramatic dance major (the most high maintenance guy Changkyun has ever met) meets The Brain (the most uptight man Minhyuk has ever met) - an odd friendship is built.</p><p>When the two met under the circumstances of Minhyuk failing physics and Changkyun being the famous student-slash-tutor in his faculty, both decided instantly that they couldn't be any more different from each other.</p><p>But you know what they said. Opposites do attract.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Minhyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Give me your phone," Changkyun asked with his left hand reached out on the table, palm facing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of his phone, Mihyuk gave Changkyun a blank look. Changkyun watched as the other glanced down at his palm, like the words Changkyun said just now were not making sense to the other student. Changkyun could not really pinpoint why but at that very moment, he had this strong feeling that the guy will put that expression a lot in their tutoring sessions.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Guess this would not be one of those easy tutorial sessions where a B student wanted an A-plus for their exams, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Changkyun internally sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He should have known it was going to be potentially bad, judging from the email he received which started with '</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dear, Brain.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changkyun sighed because he also expected that very question from the puppy-looking guy when he made that look. Changkyun reached out his hand further to emphasize that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>needed Minhyuk to hand out his phone. Changkyun really hated wasting time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't want you to be distracted in the middle of the lesson."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I won't be." Minhyuk frowned, half pouting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just give it to me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyuk looked like he wanted to say something, an excuse maybe, but his frown deepened. He must have realized that Changkyun would rarely take </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘no’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>for an answer. His permanent scowl, Wonho had called it, was very useful in times like these.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changkyun watched silently as the guy in front of him took out the phone from his wool cardigan's pocket and then reluctantly put the device on Changkyun’s palm. Changkyun fought the urge to roll his eyes when Minhyuk made a show to ball a fist after. Nodding once, Changkyun pocketed it. Minhyuk was wearing an exaggerated longing look when Changkyun announced that they were now going to start their first tutorial session. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changkyun could still see a hint of that look ten minutes after they started. This made Changkyun shake his head. People nowadays really have an unhealthy attachment to their smartphones. It was actually a pretty normal reaction when he asked for the gadgets from the other students he tutored before to be reluctant but this guy - </span>
  <em>
    <span>this guy </span>
  </em>
  <span>really knew how to take it to another level.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Minhyuk-shi, concentrate </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Changkyun said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyuk was fidgeting with his pen </span>
  <em>
    <span>again </span>
  </em>
  <span>- twisting it between his fingers, then passed it to his left hand, then twisting it again. He couldn't answer a single question correctly yet and they were already at the tenth question in the sample exam papers Changkyun borrowed from the campus library offered. That was exactly why Changkyun conducted most of his sessions here — lots of resources and fewer distractions. Obviously, the person sitting in front of him didn't think the same way. Everything distracted him; the people that passed by their table, he would glance away every time chairs scratched the floor when people got out of their seats and now his pen. Just imagine if he had his phone in his hands right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just hate physics," Minhyuk murmured, "very much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This made Changkyun sigh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and why does this guy love to pout so much?</span>
  </em>
  <span> "Trust me, I can very much see that by the way you scowl at every question I throw at you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then why are you simply throwing them and not helping me solve it?" Minhyuk’s voice wavered as if he was going to cry but other than the panic in his eyes, his eyes were dry. He was so good at this, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> good at exaggerating his emotions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changkyun watched as the dramatic guy threw his face into his folded arms on the table. Then, he started rambling on. Changkyun cringed and looked around their surroundings if there were any malice looks thrown at them. For now, the other students were still minding their own business. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But still. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why did I even take physics as my out of faculty subject? Miss Song is not going to let me enter the dance competition next sem at this rate. I'm doomed, not even The Brain can help me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyuk suddenly lifted his head and looked at Changkyun with wide eyes. Changkyun glanced around again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Doomed! Do you hear me? This is so not fair. </span>
  <em>
    <span>One F,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I failed </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> subject last sem and my GPA dropped that much. So dramatically. How? And now I am going to fail Physics."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dramatically</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Changkyun repeated the word in his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What an interesting choice of word</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And of course, The Brain. That was one of the two nicknames people in this campus gave him and between The Tutor and The Brain, Minhyuk, of course, would choose the latter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inwardly cringing at both the nickname and the stressed student being a little bit too loud in the library, I closed my eyes and recapped the multiple of fourteen in my head. After a few more mumbled 'how's from him, Changkyun had it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Minhyuk, </span>
  <em>
    <span>shut up</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyuk gasped like the drama queen that he was. Even though they met just a little more than half an hour ago, Changkyun could easily sense them coming. Another impending wave of rants from the dearest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Changkyun appeased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyuk scowled but somehow, didn't say anything</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>This was going to be a long, long session but Changkyun volunteered to be the part-time tutor in his faculty. The lecturers trusted him to help these people, some people even </span>
  <em>
    <span>paid </span>
  </em>
  <span>him for this so </span>
  <em>
    <span>heck</span>
  </em>
  <span> if he was going to let one dance major ruin his reputation as </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Tutor</span>
  </em>
  <span>. (Minhyuk somehow managed to write what his major was in the email he sent to Changkyun)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plus, Physics was Changkyun’s major, for God's sake, this was supposed to be easy. Minhyuk needed to deal with Changkyun because if there was going to one person quitting, it was not going to be him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyuk is going to get at least a B in this breadth module of his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changkyun took a look at Minhyuk, again, who was now glaring at the question papers. Well, maybe a B minus. Or maybe a C would not be that bad for his image, right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After shutting tight his eyes, he took a long breath. Hold it in for 10 seconds and then release it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay. Let's try this question again, Minhyuk-shi. Remember the formula." </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Smart Cookie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Minhyuk found his best friend leaning on the wall when he walked out of his 'Introduction to Physics' class. The class surprisingly didn't give him a headache this time but Minhyuk was still lost, to say the least. Lost was actually an understatement of the year. Every time he walked out of his physics lectures, he swore some parts of him actually died a little - he didn't even know if his soul was going to last until the end of this semester. </span>
  <span>It had been two days since his last tutorial with The Brain and that session, too, has wilted Minhyuk's willpower to live. It was one thing to know he didn't know enough to pass the module but being told off by The Brain multiple times in a span of one hour and a half was another type blow to his confidence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when he saw Jooheon, who was obviously waiting for Minhyuk because the music production student wouldn't know a single soul in this science faculty, Minhyuk let out a loud relieved whine. He felt like crying - because </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> also didn't know a single soul in this faculty that can be considered a friend. Not only was he a failing student, but he was also a lonely one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dumpling!” Minhyuk’s loud cry to his best friend got himself some stares from the other students. He ignored them. Unless those people could save him from his dying, <em>dying</em> grades, Minhyuk could care less about anyone’s thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jooheon looked up from his phone and gave Minhyuk a sympathetic look. Well, Jooheon also could not save Minhyuk from his grades but Jooheon always put up with him. Just look at the dumpling already opening his arms as if he understood how much ‘analysis of projectile motion’ was giving Minhyuk so much pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were still in the hallway. Some students were already rushing to get in while some were getting out of the lecture room. They were technically creating a bottleneck in that systematic flow, but Minhyuk never said no to free consolation hugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can't.” Minhyuk sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, why? You </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> complained I was the one who doesn't have time to hang out anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With vending machine coffees in hands, the two walked together from the science building to their next respective lectures. Being in two different major streams in the same faculty, they naturally don't have any classes together but at times, they get to slap each other’s bums on their way to their classrooms. Most of Minhyuk’s classes were held at the dance studios but some of his non-practical lectures were held in the art faculty. So they see each other few times in the hallways. These past weeks, though, those few minutes between those classes were all they got to see each other. Their schedules didn't work in their friendship's favour this semester. Of course, they call and text a lot but Minhyuk very much preferred real interactions. Any kinds of rants were much fun to tell face to face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's because you really don't.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jackson this, Jackson that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that's why I want to go to that new ramyeon place with you after this class,” Jooheon whined, pouting, “it's only 10 mins away!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have that Physics lesson with The Brain after this, remember? How about after that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jooheon didn't answer him. Didn't say the words Minhyuk wanted to hear. Something like 'yeah okay' with bit of grumbling but still 'yeah okay.' When Minhyuk glanced at the other, sure enough, he found Jooheon nibbling on his bottom lip. Minhyuk huffed, he knew what that meant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jackson.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyuk heard a muttered </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah</span>
  </em>
  <span> from Jooheon before he felt Jooheon grabbing his arm to stop him. Minhyuk made sure to muster up the most unamused face in the world. But the pout was back. So were his best friend’s classic glassy eyes. Minhyuk’s weaknesses. Damn it, Jooheon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don't be annoyed at me.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pouts</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Jooheon, a whole 22 years old man, talked in pouts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyuk scowled. He was not, in fact, annoyed. Well, maybe he was but it was not <em>exactly </em>what he was feeling. It was just that-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is it </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> hard to hang out with my best friend without that jock coming along?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyuk watched as Jooheon scratched his nape. “I have a decent answer to that but I know that's not what you want to hear now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That made Minhyuk roll his eyes. “He's busy with football practices blah blah, football competition is coming up blah blah soon you can't even see him in class blah blah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyuk was being petty, unfair and borderline childish. He knew this, but Jooheon was his best friend! All those reasons still did not justify why Jackson had to join them in the little times he and Jooheon got to hang out. To be a second priority kind of stung. Minhyuk hated it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't be like that, pup,” the pout never left Jooheon’s face, “it's just, it's gonna get much harder seeing you two soon. With our tests and evaluations and also his football session starting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyuk nodded, listening. His own pout mirrored his best friend’s. When Jooheon talked so gently like that, pouts and all, it was hard not to listen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jooheon went on, “you make it sound like I'm not trying to make time for you. Look at me, making an effort to fetch you from hellfire that is Physics.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyuk nodded again. That was true. Jooheon could have just gone to class straight from his dorm but he didn't. Jooheon basically did a tour so that they both could walk to the art building together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And buying you coffee.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyuk looked down at the canned coffee in his hand. He sighed. Minhyuk was very much aware that Jooheon was trying to pacify him at that moment but Minhyuk didn't mind. Minhyuk always let him. What was the point of sulking if not to be comforted? Jooheon always comforted him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm not annoyed at you,” Minhyuk finally confirmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jooheon’s eyes disappeared with his smile. “I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course he does. Jooheon knew he could get away with anything that classic tactics of his.  “But you still owe me a date! No Jackson, just us. Coffee, movies or whatever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Jooheon said again, chuckling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they both started walking again, Minhyuk thought about how </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> was probably why they were soulmates, best friends for life. Not only referring to just now, it was just a fact that Jooheon could handle Minhyuk. All of Minhyuk’s tides and waves. Besides, it was not one way, Jooheon sulked way much more than Minhyuk does - Minhyuk also could handle all that and more. Maybe Minhyuk was being dramatic for something as simple as not being able to hang out much after Jooheon got himself a boyfriend. But Jooheon never called Minhyuk’s tendencies to make a big deal out of things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackson, on the other hand, did. Thinking about the last time Jackson rolled his eyes after he saw Minhyuk’s lace headband, made Minhyuk's blood boiled. ‘<em>Not even a fashion student,</em>’ Jackson had said. Like. What the hell? He dressed the way he wanted to. Thank you very much. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Minhyuk really couldn't stand the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of the devil, Minhyuk could see the very man waiting for Jooheon at the intersection that Minhyuk and Jooheon were going to part ways. The couple had their next class together. As much as he wanted to say Jooheon deserved better, Jackson did treat Jooheon well, though. As if sensing the pair, Jackson looked up from his phone and waved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, unicorn,” Jackson greeted when they were close enough. Minhyuk never wanted to rip off a smirk so bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Unicorn </span>
  </em>
  <span>was Jackson’s nickname for Minhyuk. The thing about Minhyuk was that he was a sucker for nicknames - he had nicknames for almost all his acquaintances. Unicorn, in fact, was a cute nickname. A 9/10 rating. Minhyuk liked a dash of bold colours on his outfit here and there, making a statement. Just like his lace headband on the other day, today, that statement came in the forms of a violet choker and a similar coloured pair of socks. He thought they complimented his all-black outfit. So, Unicorn suited Minhyuk like a pair of good jeans but the obnoxious jock didn't have to know that. He hated that Jackson had to be one that called him that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up. Don't call me that, Jock,” Minhyuk bit back. Petty. Yup, he was definitely extra petty today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jooheon rolled his eyes, leaving Minhyuk’s side to tug on his boyfriend’s elbow. This was not something new for Jooheon. Minhyuk and Jackson had always been trying to win a wit game or some sort. Jooheon couldn't change either of the two’s bold personalities, they're just too similar. Always clashing when put together. The best thing that Jooheon could do was to put some space in between the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tugging again, Jooheon said, “C’mon Jackson, we're gonna be late. I'll text you later about the date, Min.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thought you two gonna hang out after this,” Jackson pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jooheon shook his head. “Nope, maybe next time. Minhyuk has extra class.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, with The Brain.” Despite only talking (or bickering) with each other once in like two weeks max, Jackson was well kept up with Minhyuk’s business. Thanks to Jooheon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck to him,” Jackson added with a snicker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>See why Minhyuk couldn't stand the guy? Minhyuk faked a laugh. Intentionally, making it loud. Smacking the football player just for the hell of it. Jackson wanted a reaction, Minhyuk was definitely good at that. “Oh. My. God, Jackson, you are so funny! Ha!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Always clashing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, guys. We have classes to go and no fighting in school hallways,” Jooheon tugged Jackson’s elbow again, harder this time, waving Minhyuk away with a pleading look in his eyes. “Text you later, pup. Tell me later how the tutorial goes this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackson was lucky that Minhyuk can barely say no to those eyes. Minhyuk relented but not before glaring at Jackson. “Yeah yeah. We face-timing later, okay dumpling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if it was possible, his sour mood curdled even more when Jackson blew Minhyuk a kiss as the couple walked away. Has Minhyuk mentioned how much he couldn't stand the guy?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minhyuk stayed cranky throughout his ‘Dancing Culture’ lecture up until the class ended. He felt bad for pretending to be absorbed with the lectures when his classmate asked if he had pencil lead. But it was either ignoring the poor guy or snapping at him because seriously, does he looked like a pencil lead supplier? Morning lectures were pain in the ass but Morning </span>
  <em>
    <span>Physics</span>
  </em>
  <span> lectures took the crown.</span> Tuesdays, Minhyuk hated Tuesday.
</p><p>
  <span>On his way to the campus library to see The Brain, Minhyuk kept thinking how Tuesdays are just the worst. Going straight to the second floor, he right away spotted his tutor on the same table they used last time. With his head bent down, Changkyun looked like just another student in this university. That was Minhyuk's first impression of the guy when he first saw Changkyun. He has a smaller figure than Minhyuk and with that round-framed glasses, Changkyun really looked like a ‘Changkyun.’ Changkyun was such a friendly and cute name. No one would have known the tiny student was an uptight, soul-sucking guy at first glance. Minhyuk was scammed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a determination, Minhyuk approached the table, balanced his backpack on the floor next to it and sat. Changkyun opened his mouth to speak but Minhyuk beat him to it. Slammed the table lightly for effect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Say, you have a best friend. He met an annoying guy whose whole existence just annoys you. Always having an opinion on everything you said. Just plain nuisance. It's hard because your friend loves him and he is treated well. We don't even see each other often and when we do, this guy just has to tag along. Like um? Bros before homo bros.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changkyun pursed his lips then sighed. He didn't look surprised, Minhyuk gave him a point for that  “First, give me your phone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyuk deducted a point. He rolled his eyes but complied. When Changkyun asked for it in their first session, Minhyuk thought the little guy was kidding. Minhyuk had to convince himself that he was doing this for the dance competition. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dance competition. Dance competition. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Had to repeat that mantra in his head for the whole session. </span>
  <span>Because who confiscated smartphones nowadays, in this economy? Not even the lecturers do that!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyuk watched as Changkyun pocketed his phone. Changkyun shrugged before he flatly offered, “Secondly, if he treats your friend well then he can't be that bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyuk let out a whine. “No. You don't understand. This guy-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyuk’s attention then swayed to a familiar blop of silver hair passing closeby their table.Minhyuk hadn't seen the man in a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chae Hyungwon!” Minhyuk yell-whispered, considering they were in the library. The man stopped walking, squinted around. Hyungwon really needed to wear his specs, Minhyuk thought. Waving both of his hands over his head, Minhyuk watched the moment Hyungwon finally spot them. Seeing this, Minhyuk waved more vigorously. Hyungwon looked delighted but also kind of surprised - his eyes darting from Minhyuk to Changkyun and then back to Minhyuk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung.” This made Minhyuk’s head snapped from watching Hyungwon walking over to the person sitting across of him. That came from Changkyun who was also waiting for Hyungwon to approach their table. It was the way way Changkyun said it so fondly that surprised Minhyuk. Blinking, Minhyuk continued to stare at his tutor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my, what's this? Never in a million years would I think you guys knew each other,” Hyungwon said when he was close enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyuk pouted and pointed to Changkyun. “I need to pass Physics to join the Summer Competition and he's helping me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, that made sense. He's a smart cookie, this one. Is it going well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyuk saw Changkyun roll his eyes but without malice. He swore the corner of Changkyun's lips lifted in a smile a bit. When the <em>'smart cookie'</em> didn't answer, Minhyuk did it for Changkyun, “I might not be able to compete at this point. Physics is just not for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyuk said it in a light manner, just joking about that but the thought kind of hurts a little. Hyungwon clicked his tongue in disapproval when he heard that. “Are you underestimating Changkyunnie? He is not just a tutor, he's </span>
  <em>
    <span>The </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tutor. You'll do just fine, Minhyuk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung..” The fond tone was back but with an embarrassed undertone this time. Who was this guy in front of him? Where was The Brain who kept throwing him questions no matter how many times Minhyuk said he didn't even know what the questions were asking in the first place?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? It's true. Anyway! I have to go good. Good luck!” Hyungwon grinned before replacing it with a tired smile. “And good luck to me too because the final year is killing me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyungwon turned to Changkyun, ruffling the latter’s hair. With wide eyes, Changkyun glanced at Minhyuk as if saying ‘not in front of Minhyuk.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That amused Hyungwon. Minhyuk too, to be honest. “Say Hi to Wonho for me, kiddo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changkyun muttered an </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Minhyuk wished the senior a good luck too before Hyungwon waved them goodbye. </span>
  <span>Chae Hyungwon was a dance major like Minhyuk. A senior by one year but the dancers' community is small in their university so everyone mostly knew everyone. But how does The Brain know Chae Hyungwon?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if reading Minhyuk’s mind, Chankyun explained, “he's close with a close friend of mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you have a crush on him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ‘poker-faced’ Brain was back. Changkyun just shook his head at that question. “How did you even jump into that conclusion?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Um. How about you looked like a Changkyun for once, and not The Brain around him. Minhyuk didn't say this, he had better things to demand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then call me hyung too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don't even know if I'm younger than you," Changkyun said, unamused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cupping his face with his elbows resting on the table, Minhyuk grinned at the younger, “I am just months older than Hyungwon. I took a gap year before uni. Now, call me hyung, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changkyun shut his eyes for a few seconds, then shook his head. “Fine! Minhyuk </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Can we start our session now, please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn't come close to how softly Changkyun had called Hyungwon and Minhyuk was aware the ‘smart cookie’ was mocking his tone. But Minhyuk was satisfied. Minhyuk hated to admit it, maybe, </span>
  <em>
    <span>just maybe. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He could see why Jackson liked to tease Minhyuk so much. When Changkyun reacted to Minhyuk’s antics with his weird</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘I'm a guy of few emotions’</span>
  </em>
  <span>  kind of way, Minhyuk found it cute. The thought that Jackson may found Minhyuk cute was not very comforting, though. He shuddered and then shuddered some more when Changkyun started to talk Physics. Tuesdays still suck but it didn't have to be. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hyungkyun is my main poison. Of course, they will have a moment. "Smart Cookie" is inspired by this work mwah chef's kiss. <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636143"><strong>Kernel Panic</strong></a></p><p>And Jackson x Jooheon. ha ha I'm so creative haha.</p><p>Hope you liked the update. And just for clarification, they are all around the same age here being in uni and all. Changkyun, Wonho, Minhyuk and Jooheon are in their second year. Minhyuk is around a year older than all of them tho. Hyungwon is a tired senior. I felt him so much.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chocolate Milk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Minhyuk hyung, where are you?" Changkyun asked when Minhyuk picked up the call. </p>
<p>At least, that was what Minhyuk thought Changkyun was saying as he tried his best to keep the phone against his ear with his shoulder. He couldn't really hear the exact words because one, he was too busy putting his sweaty dancing clothes and shoes into his bag as quickly as he could. Two, it was because (Minhyuk didn't even know it was possible) Changkyun’s voice always got even lower when he was upset. Right now, it was not lost on Minhyuk that Changkyun was upset.</p>
<p>"On my way. Dance class finished a bit late. Sorry, just give me five minutes. I'll run real fast."</p>
<p>Minhyuk listened to Changkyun’s sigh, the same sigh that Minhyuk had become best friends with for the past two weeks of tutorials with The Brain. Two and a half weeks to be exact but well, details. The two met up three days a week: Sundays, Tuesdays, Thursdays. Sundays because apparently The Brain’s schedule was apparently very packed and Minhyuk was borderline desperate. It pained him greatly to make that decision. During those days, Minhyuk learned that Changkyun always sighed, that tiny man. It was like sighing was his hobby.</p>
<p>"Minhyuk. Unless you want to go home late today, you need to come fast."</p>
<p>Scowling. Yes, scowling was one of Changkyun’s hobbies as well that Minhyuk could almost hear his tutor scowling through the phone. It was remarkable for someone who rarely showed his emotions. </p>
<p>"Alright, alright," Minhyuk hung up on the other student first because regardless of what Minhyuk said about his Thursday’s dance class and it was two buildings away from the main library, Changkyun still wanted to have the tutorial today.<br/>'Do you want to do it at the student centre, then?' Minhyuk remembered Changkyun said, perhaps out of spite, because the student centre was much farther than the library. Minhyuk was supposed to be the one who was upset in this case - Changkyun was not the only one who was making sacrifices here. Minhyuk even said that he was okay with extra hours on Sundays. <br/>If it was up to Minhyuk, he would be in his dorm room, taking another shower and then having a nap twenty minutes from now but no. He had to spend his afternoon learning Physics with an uptight jerk. All because The Mighty had said, ‘Minhyuk, please. You say that but at the 30 minutes mark, you will already be complaining. I don't want to deal with that on a Sunday.’<br/>Minhyuk just had to groan at that very moment, he was very much aware how silly he must have looked, running in the direction of the library. His hair was still wet for god’s sake. But. He needed to do this, for his GPA, for the dance competition. </p>
<p>Just one and a half-hour, Minhyuk. One and a half-hour.</p>
<p>When he arrived at their usual table in the library, Minhyuk was greeted by a very expected scowl from Changkyun. Minhyuk could just power-walk his way to the table but where was the fun in that? So Minhyuk made sure to stop sprinting only when he reached the table. Before Minhyuk could start a breathless, passionate rant, Changkyun took out an unopened bottle of water. Their library allowed drinks to be brought in but yeah, only mineral water. There were vending machines for those bottled water all around the library, Changkyun must have bought it from there.</p>
<p>"Drink and sit down."</p>
<p>Minhyuk sat down on the opposite side, handing his phone over after he took the bottle from Changkyun. The tutor must have thought that by giving him this, Minhyuk was going to thank him and forgot all about the speech Minhyuk had prepared while running there? Ha. Guess, Changkyun learned very little of Lee Minhyuk just like Minhyuk had learned very little of Physics for the past two weeks. Squinting his eyes at the tutor who didn't even bother to look at him, Minhyuk took a big gulp. A gulp turned into two and in no time, Minhyuk finished the whole bottle. He didn't even bother to control himself because Changkyun deserved no sophistication from Minhyuk. He sighed loudly in content just because he could and then proceeded to sigh the same way Changkyun always did. Two hours of dance class, all those running and now this, life felt so hard right then. What a Thursday. Changkyun, as he always did with Minhyuk’s antics, ignored all those. He wordlessly grabbed the empty bottle from Minhyuk’s hand and put it inside his bag. Changkyun didn't even bother to say 'I'll throw it for you' or something equivalently sweet. So very Changkyun of him. But then, Changkyun never speaks a lot, to begin with.</p>
<p>"Thanks, Brain." Dammit, "I mean, you know I'm mad at you for rushing me here after my dance class, right?"</p>
<p>That earned Minhyuk an eye roll. "And you know you are half an hour late, right?"</p>
<p>Minhyuk squinted his eyes to challenge Changkyun to give a more reasonable response, like, an apology or something. Changkyun didn't. Instead, the tiny man closed his eyes and mumbled something to himself. It was not something new. Changkyun always did that as if he couldn't handle Minhyuk, praying for some kind of strength. That was so not necessary. In what way, is Minhyuk not likeable? His dance classmates liked him, his instructor liked him and Minhyuk liked himself. This guy apparently didn't feel the same way, who, by the way, still hasn't opened his eyes. Minhyuk looked at Changkyun more carefully now. His eye bags were more obvious than the other days. That and Changkyun was screwing his eyes shut a little tighter than usual. Minhyuk could see that on the creases between his eyebrows. If they were waves, people would already be rushing to leave the beach immediately. It made Minhyuk feel so uneasy watching him that way. Is it because of Minhyuk? He had a reasonable reason to be late though.</p>
<p>Frowning as well, Minhyuk couldn't help but reach out to smooth that ugly, ugly crease. He didn't like being disliked. Changkyun flinched as soon as Minhyuk's finger touched the skin of his forehead and suddenly Changkyun’s lids opened. Changkyun looked so surprised that Minhuk wanted to mock his comical reaction but he restrained himself. If only his tutor didn't look so stressed and unfocused. Because if they were talking of unfocused, Changkyun was never unfocused. Minhyuk knew this because damn him if Minhyuk never tried to distract Changkyun countless times before.</p>
<p>Minhyuk waved his hand in front of Changkyun’w face and asked, "Are you okay? I'm sorry for being late, I can't tell my instructor to stop teaching. "</p>
<p>"Yeah. I didn't get much sleep last night, sorry. Let's just start."</p>
<p>"We can skip this one tutorial if you want."</p>
<p>Changkyun shook his head and rolled his eyes, "no, Minhyuk. That is what you want."</p>
<p>Just like that, The Brain was back, so Minhyuk rolled his eyes as well. He wasn't actually trying to use that opportunity to be dismissed but now that it was said, that did sound so appealing. He should have been more convincing. At least Changkyun looked a little bit amused now - not entirely relaxed but it was enough for now.<br/>"Then, let's start. I still can't understand the homework you gave me on Tuesday by the way."</p>
<p>"What? Seriously, Minhyuk?"</p>
<p>Minhyuk grinned. He was sure it looked like a wince to Changkyun though. "I did the first and second question?"</p>
<p>As expected of him, Changkyun sighed that sigh."But I was planning on starting a new topic today."<br/>Minhyuk thought Changkyun was going to do the praying for strength thing again but he didn't "Okay, fine. Let me check those two questions first."</p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So tell me. What is your favourite drink in this whole world?" Minhyuk asked Changkyun while they packed their things, "like if it was suddenly banned or discontinued or something, you would rather die."</p>
<p>Changkyun rolled his eyes. "No, you tell me. Why can't you ask me something that is useful for yourself? Like, I don't know, Physics perhaps?"</p>
<p>Minhyuk made a face in which Changkyun slightly chuckled at. Minhyuk was sure by now the other guy could already predict such a reaction from him. Physics made Minhyuk cringe. </p>
<p>"This is more fun and you know what I think? I think you think I am fun."</p>
<p>Changkyun didn't respond to that because well, Minhyuk was right. Changkyun silently waited for Minhyuk to finish cleaning up before walking their way out of the library. Minhyuk looked around - they were still some people around. It was almost 8p.m and the library was closing at 10p.m. Some students were inhaling books while some were in what looked like to be a group study. Minhyuk rarely went there and nowadays, those visits were just for Changkyun’s tutorials. This was Changkyun’s place, just like the dance room and the theatre stage were Minhyuk. If it was any other day, Sehun would stay there after their session but Minhyuk was his last 'pupil' for today and had plans every Thursday night - so every Thursday he walked Minhyuk to his dorm building. It was never discussed and this was the third week Changkyun did that. It was unnecessary but it was nice.</p>
<p>"I bet it's black coffee," Minhyuk blurted out and turned to Changkyun for a confirmation. It was the only one drink I could associate Changkyun with. Minhyuk could easily imagine Changkyun sipping Iced Americano early in the morning - to make the world an easier place to live.</p>
<p>"You're so judgmental."</p>
<p>If it wasn't for the barely-there sound and the subtle twinkle in Changkyun's eyes - no one would've known The Brain just chuckled when he said that. It was only because Minhyuk was watching the other guy in such close distance that he could notice those things. There were literally no changes to his facial expression at all. Minhyuk found that it was the weirdest thing ever. They, the stage people, lived and breathed to show their emotions on stage. He didn't think my coursemate could handle Changkyun at all.</p>
<p>"And you're weird," Minhyuk retorted. "It's fun showing some expressions, you should try it sometimes, Brain."<br/>See, Changkyun didn't even look offended, just dismissed Minhyuk with an eye roll. Minhyuk did the same but not before Minhyuk nudged Changkyun to make sure the other saw it. Changkyun shook his head at Minhyuk childish antics which made Minhyuk content. Just like any other day, found Changkyun's reaction cute. Amusing. Minhyuk, for once, didn't mind the silence so the two kept walking. That was enough teasing for today.</p>
<p>Sehun didn't usually walk Minhyuk to the entrance but since they finished late, it was already dark outside - so he dropped Minhyuk off right outside the glass door of his dormitory instead of the gate. Minhyuk scanned his student ID card on the security screening device located strategically below the 'NO FEMALE ALLOWED' sign. They were gay people in this country, thank you very much. </p>
<p>"Do your homework," Changkyun said after they heard the click sound of the door’s lock being disable.</p>
<p>Minhyuk huffed. Not tonight, he wouldn't. Changkyun didn't have to know that, of course. "Alright, alright."</p>
<p>"It's chocolate milk by the way," Changkyun said before turning around - if Chankyun had waited, he would have seen the big grin on Minhyuk’s face. Now that was unexpected. Minhyuk didn't even know if the other student was kidding but if he was then, Minhyuk was digging Changkyun’s rare burst of humour. Cangkyun was not easier to learn than Physics but certainly more interesting.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ok. it's here. and it's not perfect. I'm sorry but it's here.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>